


I Hate Him

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e05 The Crystal Cave, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's internal struggle after finding about her true parentage and what drove her to the brink of madness, inspiring her rash actions at the end of The Crystal Cave. Everything's not just black and white. She's more complicated than pure evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

I feel…nothing,  
Nothing but the pain,  
My hands are outstretched wildly,  
My tears, they fall like rain.

Life used to be so simple,  
Life used to be so sweet  
I used to be so happy,  
Back when I was so naïve.

I can't believe I thought he loved me  
I can't believe I thought he cared.  
My friend? My guardian?  
My father…my father? I could have never been prepared

For that agonizing heartbreak,  
That grinding, chilling fear  
That the man that I once looked up to  
Is my father…my father

He's a monster, he's a liar  
He's stupid, blind, and deaf  
He only cares for himself  
And that's why I want him dead

I thought I hated him before,  
But now I can clearly see  
That everything he's said and done  
Was to hide my patronage from everyone, even me

He's my father?  
His filth runs through my veins?  
If only I could purge myself  
From his infernal genes

I hate him.  
I hate him.  
I hate him.  
I hate him.

He gave me life, then cast me aside  
No one knows who I am, and I hate him for what he didn't say  
All to protect his precious title and name  
Doesn't he realize everyone still hates him anyway?

He blindly kills and massacres,  
He doesn't shed a tear  
For women, children, man, or beast accused—  
And if he found out I'm a seer?

The hypocrisy, the lies!  
The anger and the hate!  
What a monster, what a tyrant,  
And I will make him pay!

What will he think when I take that knife  
And drive it through his calloused flesh?  
What final thought will grace his twisted mind  
When he takes his last, ragged breath?

How will he react when his DAUGHTER,  
The one he lied to and about  
Takes the knife her own brother gave  
And drives his spirit out?

I can't wait to see the pain in his eyes  
I can't imagine how his agony will thrill me  
He's a liar, a thief, a murderer  
And his doom is impending.

Funny, that he gave me life  
And now his is in my hands  
I 'm going to stab him, to gut him, to burn him  
Like he's done to so many of my friends

I'm shaking with anticipation now  
I can't wait to end his life  
I pull a cloak over my head  
And rest my hand on my new knife

I'll kill him and feel no remorse  
I'll stab him and shed no tears  
I'll betray his "trust"  
I'll make sure he succumbs to his fears

I hate him, I hate him…  
How did I get here?  
I used to be happy,  
I used to know no fear.

I must do it, won't lose resolve  
Wipe the tears away  
It's his fault, he drove me to this  
Uther and his precious kingdom will FALL on this day!


End file.
